


【德哈】德拉科一生中最重要的十封信

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 【马尔福父子】Young Man





	1. 第一封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【马尔福父子】Young Man

My son：

我没想到你会在这个时候来到这个世界。

纯血家族地位大不如前，黑暗降临，战争在即，前路未卜，真不是个好时机。

但是你就这么来了。

带着我和你母亲的爱来到这个糟糕的世界。

你是这么的小，脆弱、懵懂、无知。甚至不需要魔法，随便一个人都能要了你的命。

我向你母亲发誓，我会保护你。保护你和她。

有些话我要对你说，我不知道你什么时候能看懂，但是我希望你知道这些。

你的名字，取自于天龙座，沿袭了你母亲家族的起名方式，她希望你能像天龙座一样，一年四季，不论严冬还是酷暑，都能永远闪耀于夜空。

他们都说你长得和我小时候一模一样，可是我却认为你更像你的母亲，你的发色比我更浅，更像她。

你母亲是个温柔又骄傲的女人。世人只知道布莱克家族骨子里自带偏执和疯狂，却看不见这正是他们的魅力所在。

是的，我是说你母亲是一个很有魅力的女人，而她现在是一个马尔福。我爱她。

我希望你能在爱中成长，不要像我一样。

你奶奶走得早，要不是画像，我甚至不知道她的长相。你爷爷对我很严格，那时我常常感到这个世界是冰冷的，我不知道什么是爱，也不懂如何去爱一个人。

所幸我遇到你母亲。

是她让我明白如何爱人，当然，更准确的说是爱她。

虽然纯血家族的婚姻总是带着合作意味的联姻，但是我依然希望将来你能找到这样一个人，你爱且爱你的人。

当然，我也会对你很严格，因为你是一个马尔福，是一个纯血巫师，你不仅为你自己而活，还为了马尔福的姓氏和整个纯血的荣耀。

你可能会因此觉得孤独，因为你是一个纯血，纯血家族利益至上；

我会对你很严厉，你要学得东西很多，玩乐的时间很少，你必须比同龄的其他孩子都优秀，因为你是一个马尔福。

记住马尔福的家训，纯血至上。

但是这不是说我不爱你，相反，我很爱你。

正是因为我爱你，所以我必须要求你完美，这是一个残酷的世界，如果你不够优秀，没有足够的财力和权力，没有人会在意你说的话，更不会在意你的想法，你必须时刻做好准备掌控这个世界，我不希望你屈居人下，马尔福绝不屈居人下，我们要最好的。

你还小，这些对你来说还太早，但是总有一天你会懂的，你也必须明白。

而现在我会保护你，我希望你能无忧无虑地好好长大，不需要接触那些黑暗，我现在做得一切都是希望替你创造一个更好的世界。

我想看你在这个世界走出人生的第一步；

想听你喊第一声爸爸；

想送你去上学，虽然我想让你去德姆斯特朗，那里要更强大，但是我猜你母亲一定不愿意你离家那么远，那就霍格沃茨吧，我和你母亲都是从那里毕业的，你一定会进斯莱特林，那是霍格沃茨最好的学院，那个人也是从那里毕业的；

想看你骑上飞天扫帚打第一场魁地奇；

想看你毕业舞会和姑娘跳舞，当然，我希望你不要伤害姑娘，感情礼尚往来，如果你让人哭泣迟早有一天也会有人让你心碎；

想看你结婚，生子……

想看你的人生一切顺利。

我希望你知道，你是我儿子，我以你为荣。

我希望你知道，你是我儿子，我和你母亲永远在你身边。

我希望你知道，你是我儿子，不论发生什么，我永远爱你。

Lucius Malfoy

1980年6月5日


	2. 第二封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【马尔福母子】Someday

Dray my boy：

看着你睡在小小的摇篮里，柔软的金色发丝贴在你的脑袋上，到现在我还是觉得很不可思议。你就这么来了，来这个世界上已经一年了。

我还记得一年前你刚出生的时候，你父亲抱着你，小小的你皱巴巴的一团，缩在卢修斯的双臂之间，我看着他肌肉紧绷，身体发颤，脸上还带着收不住的微笑。嘘，不要告诉他，那个笑是我见过他最不“马尔福”的表情了。

我知道他那天晚上给你写了一封信。小龙，你父亲真的很爱你。

他是我见过最高傲冷漠的人，他习惯用冷若冰霜的外表把自己柔软的内心隐藏起来，他觉得那些是软弱，是缺陷，是不能暴露的弱点。

他错了。

小龙，我要告诉你的是，温柔需要勇气，那是一个人最大的力量。只有当一个人有足够的力量去征服这个世界，才能真正以平静的内心，温柔看待这个世界。

所以我希望，你将来能成为一个温柔的男人，希望你足够强大，强大到不需要争抢也能得到自己想要的东西。

这不容易，可以说这很困难。

但是我相信，总有一天，你会实现的，因为你是一个马尔福，是一个流着布莱克家血脉的马尔福，我们是纯血最高贵的两个家族，所以你是巫师世界最好的孩子。

现在，妈妈也有些话想要告诉你，希望你长大以后能明白。

这一年你父亲过得不容易。那个人复兴纯血的计划失败了，纯血家族地位一落千丈，连带着马尔福的姓氏一起。

这个世界就是不公平的，只有胜者和手握权力的人才有话语权。

他从不诉苦，他在尽他所能给你创造一个适合你成长的环境，他不想让你被人瞧不起，他希望你能为自己的姓氏骄傲。

小龙，这就是你父亲。如果将来你觉得他冷漠，无情，不爱你，希望你能看看妈妈给你的这封信。

在这个世界上，他最爱的就是我们。

你现在还这么小，还不明白这些，不过没关系，你来到这个世界上，会有很多新奇的体验。

你会看到火龙飞天，凤凰落泪，独角兽在丛林漫步；

你会听见鲛鱼唱歌，人马絮语；

你还会呼吸万物的气息......

你会经历一切不可思议的传说，因为你是一个巫师，而不是那些孤陋寡闻的麻瓜，时刻为你的身份和血统自豪，这是你应得的。

妈妈希望你快点长大，用自己的双腿去丈量；用自己的眼睛去探索；用自己的双手去感受。

你会跌倒，会受伤，但是没有关系，你可以哭泣，这是被允许的。

但是哭完以后，你要擦干眼泪，站起来，自己疗伤，然后变得更加强大，继续向前。

有一天，你会站在世界的巅峰俯视众生。

但是你千万不要害怕，我和你父亲会一直在你身边，不论发生什么都会走回来。梅林让我们成为一家人，这是我们之间永不磨灭的纽带。

所以，孩子，你大胆的往前走，我和你父亲永远在你身后。

感谢梅林，让我有幸参与你的一段生命旅程。

我经历了美好的人生，无忧无虑的青春时光，在最好的时候嫁给你父亲，然后有了你。

一直以来，我都在别人的保护之下，先有布莱克家族，后有卢修斯。但是在那一刻，你出生的那一刻，我知道我有了想要保护的人。

我会守护你，陪伴你，看着你在这个世界上走出属于自己的天地。

小龙，这是妈妈第一次当妈妈。

但是我希望你知道，妈妈爱你。

小龙，我的宝贝。

生日快乐。

Love you

Cissy

1981年6月5日


	3. 第三封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【马尔福父子】What I'm trying to tell you

****Draco：

我的儿子。

听说快到圣诞节了。原谅我，时间于我而言已失去了意义，不知道这些日子你和西茜过得怎么样？

当然，这可能只是一封寄不出的信，我并不知道它有没有机会交到你手中。

我只是担心，如果真的走不出阿兹卡班，有些话我要留给你。

作为父亲，我很遗憾没能护你周全，至少在你成年之前。

你这就要承担起身为一个马尔福的责任了，这个事实让我十分不安，我还没准备好就这么把家主的戒指传给你，那本该是你成年的礼物。

而现在，我甚至不知道自己还能不能亲眼看着你成年。

我的儿子，你出生在黑暗时期，我以为黑魔王能创造出一个适合你成长，适合纯血巫师生存的世界。

而我失败了，也许我辜负了黑魔王对我的信任，也许我辜负了马尔福姓氏的尊严。

但是，更让我难堪的，是辜负了西茜，还有你，我的儿子。

我向她发过誓，承诺过要保护你和她，而我失信了。

因为我的失误，黑魔王一定不会放过马尔福家。

德拉科，我的儿子，他一定会利用你来惩罚我，他一直很擅长这种事。一想到这点，就像是有无数的钻心咒打在我身上，让我痛不欲生。

我知道你一直渴望着能证明自己，我猜你在接到他给你的任务时应该会很高兴？你一直想证明自己比波特要强，我知道，这两年你甚至变得不满于我对你的庇护。

你长大了，德拉科。

你不再是那个躺在我怀里，只能睁着眼睛打量这个世界，还不会说话的孩子了；

也不再是小时候那个什么事都要向我告状的小男孩了。

你迫切地想要向这个世界证明自己不比任何人差，你想要走出去，你想要独当一面。

这很好，你是一个马尔福，你不应该比任何人差，你天生就要渴望强大的力量和权利地位。

但是现在，你还未曾全然认清这个世界的黑暗，你还不能明白人心的险恶，我还没来得及完全教会你在这个世界的生存之道。你就这么只身一人走上了战场。

你会怪我吗？我想你母亲会怪我的吧。其实她舍不得让你接触到这个世界的不堪，她希望你能活得自在。

她是一个温柔的女人，但是她又那样坚强，我敢说，她其实比我勇敢得多。

我的儿子，替我照顾好西茜，我无法在她最需要的时候陪着她了。

她在你面前一定还是一如往常的从容淡定，布莱克的血脉叫她不会在任何情况下丢掉应有的骄傲。但是她是那样爱你，德拉科，如果黑魔王真的让你去做什么危险的任务，相信我，她会是那个内心最绝望的人。

你是她唯一的儿子，她从来就不希望你面对这些黑暗，我担心，布莱克家那偏执疯狂的血统会叫她做出什么不计后果的事。

我猜贝拉特里克斯或者是黑魔王会要求你，或是以你要挟她做些什么。但是不论什么，她都一定会保护你，在你看得见或是看不见的地方，她都会以性命保护你。

德拉科，照顾好你的母亲，她现在就只有你了。

我的儿子，也许从此以后，你就是马尔福唯一的家主了。

从你出生起，我就一直期盼着你长大的那一天，想你变得强大，从我手中接过家主的位置，带着马尔福姓氏的荣耀和骄傲，站在世界之巅。

但是最近身处这阴暗磨人的“地狱”，我常常会想起你小时候的事情。

想起你刚出生时小小的身体蜷缩在我怀里，那么幼小，却又那么信赖地躺在我手臂之中，好像那就是你的全世界了。

这一刻我又忽然不想你长大，我还想你能再多依赖我一段时间。

这些话我从来没有对你说过，我怕以后再没机会告诉你了。

虽然那时候我责备你、训斥你，什么事都要向我告状，为了你那幼稚的虚荣心，但事实上，每当你找我的时候我又是满足的，能被你依赖。

你和西茜，是我能够保持理智不至于崩溃的唯一理由。

血统和家教使然，我并不擅长情绪外露，那样有失身份。但是哪怕有一丁点的可能，我也想回到你们身边。

我不曾告诉过你，我猜你也不明白。

你大概以为在我心里，只有家族地位和姓氏荣耀是排第一位的，为了他们我可以不惜一切代价。

你大概还不明白家族和姓氏代表的是什么。

是家人。

你要记住这一点，如果没有家人，就没有所谓的家族地位和姓氏荣耀，这一切都是没有意义的。

家人至上，这是几乎被人遗忘的传统。

我的儿子，你长大了，这些话我想有机会能亲口告诉你。

梅林保佑能有那么一天。

Lucius Malfoy

1996年12月


	4. 第四封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【马尔福父子】Glory

****Draco：

明天就是八年级开学的日子，这是你学生时代的最后一年。

作为父亲，我当然想祝你最后一年的校园时光快乐，但是我们都知道这很难。

现在世界已经不一样了，自从那个人彻底被打败后，纯血家族沦为笑柄，马尔福的姓氏也变成了两面三刀趋炎附势的代名词。

虽然我没有再次被关进阿兹卡班，但是情况也并没有好到哪里去，我甚至不被允许出门，送你去车站，看着你最后一次乘上开学的列车。

这变化对你来说尤其艰难。

对此我十分抱歉。

你也变了很多，我和你母亲都看在眼里，你变得更加的独立和孤独，你开始独自承受而不愿意袒露心声，你甚至不愿面对人群，所以整个假期都将自己锁在庄园，连对角巷也不愿意去。

只不过有些事虽然你不说，不代表我不知道。

我本无意干涉你的人生，也许我没有资格再给你建议，毕竟经历过一场失败的战争，马尔福家是在我的带领下走到了这一步，也许让你自己做选择才是正确的事情。

但是作为一个马尔福的家主，我又不得不说，你有必须肩负的责任，我希望你能明白这些。

我记得你小时候在自我介绍时喜欢先说姓氏，每次在说出马尔福姓氏时总是一脸自豪。是的，马尔福应该是你的荣耀，那现在呢？你还为自己身为一个马尔福而骄傲吗？还是憎恨自己这不能选择的出身？

你不再是孩子了，德拉科，你是马尔福家族的未来。

你不能任性的依照自己的喜好行事，你该考虑如何让马尔福家在巫师界立足，生存，甚至是重返荣光。

不过首先，你必须明白，从此以后马尔福家会走向哪里就取决于你了。你想让他从此一蹶不振消失在世界的名册之上也好，想让他重振旗鼓返回荣誉的巅峰也罢，都不再受我掌控，他的命运已经交在你手中了。

看着你手上家主的戒指告诉我，或者问问你自己，你打算怎么选择？

你有属于自己的骄傲，你不该甘愿屈居人下，你值得受到人们的尊敬。不论是作为马尔福曾经的家主，还是你的父亲，我都是这么希望的。

你或许已经开始怨恨这个姓氏。但是你也不否认他曾经带给你的那些骄傲早已深入骨髓。

当然，我知道，战争改变了你很多。

也有可能你不再像曾经那样在意别人的目光，外人的评价你也不再放在心上。如果是那样的话，你应该再想得远一点，等到你的孩子来到这个世界上，你希望别人用什么样的眼光看他？

是受人敬仰还是任人唾弃？

德拉科，这是你将要面临的选择。

这也是我想要告诉你作为家主的第一课，永远将家人放在第一位。你不再单纯是为了自己而活，你的身后有你的家人。

我一直在追求更多的财富、更强的力量和更高的地位，因为我想要让你能够摆脱现实的桎梏，能够凌驾于这些，比起同龄人有更高的起点。

你本应该有更自由的人生，而不是像现在这样。

我当然希望你有更好的选择，但是我也但愿你没有忘了作为一个家主的职责。

我还知道你有个秘密。

你的就业方向没有听从我的建议填写魔法部，而是选择了圣芒戈。我必须得说，对这样的选择我并不满意。我当然清楚你的那点心思，因为波特先生做了一名傲罗，所以你想要成为一名治疗师，这样就能在他受伤后第一时间知道，并且给予帮助，我了解那种束手无策等消息的感觉，让人焦虑不安，就像在阿兹卡班听说那个人给你安排了任务时一样。

我知道那次波特先生被抓到庄园，你认出他来了。你从来都不是说谎的好手，贝拉特里克斯可能看不出来，但是我知道你在想什么，只不过那时候我并不能确定，或者说我不明白为什么。

现在我知道了，但是我也希望你能停下这没有结果的感情。

也许你是喜欢他的，我不知道你对他的感情是什么时候变质的，但是我并没有感到意外。

从小你就格外关注他，大概因为他那些与生俱来的名气，让你感到嫉妒，所以你不断挑衅他。

我甚至可以大胆的猜测，你愿意接受那个黑暗的印记，是不是也为了引起他的注意？为了让自己看起来能够和他在同一层级？“被选中的男孩”？

我得说，这真的很幼稚。

只是，德拉科，你必须放下他。你跟他，是没有可能的，这感情只会让你平白地感到痛苦。

他是“救世主”，是被这个世界敬仰的“黄金男孩”。

不，我不是说你配不上他，只是你跟他，本来就是两条路上的人。

事实上，作为马尔福的前任家主，我并不反对你跟他在一起，甚至很愿意你去追求他，想想看“救世主”的名望，还有谁比他更适合作为提高身价的阶梯吗？

但是作为父亲，我实在不愿看到你为了这么一份感情伤神。

德拉科，我的孩子，你首先是我的儿子，然后才是马尔福的现任家主，我依然和你刚出生时的心愿一样。

我希望你的人生能够顺利。

最后，你必须记住，即使你要独自面对这个充满恶意的世界，这也不代表你必须一个人承受一切，我和你母亲永远在你身后，我们永远是一家人，永远在一起。

Lucius Malfoy

1997年8月31日


	5. 第五封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【德哈】Try

Harry：

这个称呼是因为我写这封信的时候，假设你并不会看到它。

当然如果你看到了，那一定是我或者你喝醉了，我猜后面一种可能性更大，毕竟“救世主”在这方面很放纵自己。也许是现实太难堪，所以你也有想要借助酒精短暂的逃离？不过你看，我甚至不敢在清醒的时候对你说实话，只敢趁着酒精剥夺了理智才敢露出我这仅剩的一点真心。

事实是，我喜欢你。

也或许，我爱你。

你会觉得很恶心吗？

那些变着法挑衅你打架的日子，是我在试图接近你；我知道，你不可能爱上一个马尔福，我也没有机会参与你余下的生命，我们注定是路人，毕业以后大概也不会再相见了，所以从那时起我就想，我要在你生命里留下点什么痕迹，给不了的爱我就要让你痛，以疼痛刻进你的骨髓，就像那个人给你留下一道无法治愈的伤疤一样。

我情愿你恨我，而不是轻易就忘记我。

是的，这就是我作为一个斯莱特林的爱。

你不知道三年级坐在巴克比克背上你那恣意妄为的样子有多迷人；

你不知道四年级从黑湖底下钻出水面的自己该死的性感；

你不知道五年级看着你被乌姆里奇惩罚的时候我的心脏和你的手背一起滴血；

你不知道六年级你对我施咒时我感受到的是解脱，能死在你手中似乎也不错；

你不知道贝拉揪着你的头发被迫仰头看着我，我看见你的那一刻想得是，我们离得这么近，近到我只需要低下头就能吻上你的嘴唇。

我有那么多你不知道的心思。

在马尔福庄园那天我就对自己说，如果我们都能活过战争，我就告诉你，告诉你这些被我藏在心底不曾对人说起的秘密。

可是我看见你和韦斯莱家的小姑娘接吻了。

真可笑，在生死存亡之际，战火燃眉之时，你居然还能抽空和她接吻，手里握着我的魔杖。

所以最后我只能背对着你，一步一步走向不同的未来。

然而战后你居然和韦斯莱分手了，更可笑的是，这居然让我生出一种无端的希冀。

我幻想你愿意替恶贯满盈的马尔福家辩护是夹带私情的。

是的，我知道，这很可笑，但是你那副据理力争的样子实在太违和了，我猜你大概是可怜我？如果失去了马尔福这个靠山就一无所有了。同情心泛滥的“救世主”，呵，我很想对你吼，我想拒绝你那无可救药的善良，我不需要你的施舍，但是我不能。

因为我需要，我不能看着我的家族毁在我手里，我还需要这个作为资本活下去。父亲说的没错，我们本来就是走在两条路上的人。

从此我既不能爱你，也不能恨你。

你有多残忍，把我丢进一个与你隔绝的真空环境，只能遥远又模糊的看着你。

我也曾想过，如果告诉你一切会怎样？可是我无法承受再一次被拒绝。我没有那个勇气和资本拿自己仅剩的自尊去赌一个没有机会的赌局。

如果我爱你这句话永远都说不出来的话，我又有什么资格站在你身边呢？

所以我没资格。

我甚至觉得没有资格被原谅，我没有为做过的那些事付出任何代价，就这么轻易被原谅了。

甚至不给我一个机会说声抱歉。

你的善良对我总是这么残忍。

冷漠又无情，甚至不需要做什么就带走了我的希望。不，我从未有过希望。

可惜世间最可悲的就是不甘心，即使认清了现实我也不甘心这么放你走。

所以我写了写封信。

我也不知道还能说些什么，只想问你，你能不能不要这么轻易原谅我，给我一个赎罪的机会？

Yours

Draco Malfoy

1998年6月


	6. 第六封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【德哈】Try

Draco：

我想这样叫你很久了，久到我已经不记得自己在心里到底默念过多少次你的名字。你的名字是天上的繁星，在最漆黑的夜晚也能带给我光亮。

我想过一千种方式将你留下，但是我害怕，我担心你有一千零一种方式走开。

嘿，你是个胆小又狡猾的斯莱特林，即使我有格兰芬多的勇气我也不敢轻举妄动，或许我还没有准备好去争取你。

我们错过太久了。

我应该在每次你嘲讽我的时候亲吻你锋利的嘴唇，而不是试图和你比谁的词汇量更丰富；

你在盥洗室哭泣的时候我应该把你按到墙上，也许我们应该做爱，而不是用魔杖相互伤害；

我应该告诉你我有多渴望你，讲述那些缠绵的爱意，而不是脱口而出那些不可饶恕的恶咒。

看在梅林的份上，我们真的已经错过太久了。

你说得没错，你不应该这么随便就被宽恕，我也不能这样轻易就放你离开。如果可以的话，我一辈子都不会原谅你，那你愿意用一辈子留在我身边赎罪吗？

Your love

Harry Potter

1998年6月


	7. 第七封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【马尔福母子/德哈】Love Alive

Harry:

请允许我这么叫你，考虑到明天是你和小龙的婚礼，再称呼你为波特先生似乎不太合适。

也许你可以把这封信当成是我们之间的秘密？小龙一定不愿意我向你讲这些事。

我得说我没想到小龙会和你结婚，当然没有人想到大名鼎鼎的“救世主”会选择和一个马尔福共度余生。

我猜你一定以为婚前小龙一直在试图说服卢修斯同意这场婚礼？你一定认为卢修斯不愿意小龙和你结婚，就连报纸都是这么报道的，人们还说预言家日报终于靠谱了一次，毕竟这场婚礼延迟了这么久。

大家都错了。

你知道马尔福家战后的处境。

阿斯托利亚那孩子一直喜欢小龙，卢修斯和我原本是希望能和格林格拉斯家联姻，借助格林格拉斯家战后的地位重振马尔福姓氏的荣光。你大概会觉得可笑？将小龙当成是复兴家族的棋子，可是身为一个纯血家族长大的孩子，他有他的骄傲，他不可能屈居人下，低声下气的过一辈子。姓氏和家族是他最有效的武器。可是小龙却总是很冷淡的样子，我以为战争毁了他。

直到他和你在一起。

你知道，论起战后的地位，再没有人比你更高了，所以卢修斯没有反对，他在内心深处认为这是小龙的计划，计划利用你的名声地位帮助马尔福家族恢复荣誉。

小龙五年级以后就变了，我也曾以为他应该是个单纯的孩子，却没想过他在我们不知道的地方一直在成长，他想成为食死徒，是因为不愿沦为无名之辈，小龙一直在试图证明给所有人看他的能力，他也是独一无二的。

这得归功于你，哈利，是你刺激了他的成长，如果没有那些年和你的争锋相对，小龙不会有这样的勇气去面对六年级的黑暗时光。

总之，卢修斯以为你不过是小龙利用的工具，小龙知道后叫停了婚礼的进程。

他那么爱你，以至于不能容忍你们的感情里掺杂一丝的杂质；他那样在乎我们，所以希望得到我们真心的祝福。他不愿看到我们之间的误会和隔阂。

我无数次感恩梅林，感谢他让小龙即使是经历过那样绝望的战争还能保持这样纯粹的心；感谢他让小龙找到属于自己的归属。

当然，我也感谢你，哈利，作为一个母亲的感谢，感谢你爱他，接纳他，救赎他。

还有件事我希望你能知道。

我知道你不理解血统的理念，但是这是小龙，包括我和卢修斯这些纯血家族长大的人一直以来接受的教育，也许我们也说不出到底是为什么，是出于曾经被麻瓜迫害的恐惧还是纯粹的自大，但这终归是我们一直坚持的信仰，所以小龙他一定很爱你，以至于背离了他一直以来的信仰。

我能理解他，如果你要是问我为什么要在禁林救你，我只能说因为我爱小龙，我在意他更胜过于所谓纯血家族的地位。

不管外人如何评价，马尔福家永远是家人至上，我们不忠于谁，只做对家人正确的选择。

也许这就是世人喜欢赞美的爱吧。

卢修斯没有对我说过爱，为了维系身为家主的威严，他看起来总是冷漠的，但是他为我种下了整个花园的水仙花；也为小龙解决了各种各样大大小小的烦恼，哪怕是进魁地奇学院队这样任性的要求，他也不曾拒绝小龙。

哈利，明天开始，我们就是一家人了。

你要相信小龙心中的无限爱意。

His love alive.

作为一个母亲，我希望你们幸福。

P.S. 还有一件事，我猜小龙一定不会说的。我问他为什么一定要将婚礼定在这一天，明明不用延期一整年，事实上他只用了一个月就说服了我和卢修斯，可是他说，因为在十一岁那年的这一天，他第一次与你相遇，从此改变了他的生命。

Of a new sunrise, and another chance to change.

Truly

Narcissa

2000年7月30日


	8. 第八封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【德哈】Luv Letter

****Draco:

这是一封情书。

好吧，你能看出来。

我们已经结婚7年了，我从来没对你说过这些话，但是这不代表我不是这么想的，也许偶尔还是应该说出来的。

毕业后我们在一起没多久就决定要结婚了，大家都觉得我们疯了，他们以为我们是一时冲动，赫敏甚至还搬出了生物学的荷尔蒙理论让我冷静下来好好思考。可是他们都不知道，我等了多久。

虽然我没说过，但是现在想想应该在六年级我就已经爱上你了，我怕你离我越来越远，我怕你走在另一条路上，我怕我要与你为敌。

所以我才会偏执地盯着你的名字，那是我觉得自己离你最近的时刻。

德拉科，你的名字一直都是那么的特别。看起来独特，读起来骄傲，听起来悦耳，写起来顺手，想起来悸动，梦起来美好，忘记是不可能，迷上是太简单，爱上是不遗憾。

而你就像是你的名字一样，永远在闪烁在天空，人海茫茫，我总能看见。

我记得，第一次接吻是在毕业典礼上，你以为我喝醉了事实上我并没有，我记得你小心翼翼地触碰，从发梢一路吻到我的嘴唇，你那平时只会说刻薄讽刺的薄唇贴在耳边，轻柔地问我，知不知道是谁。

当然，我当然知道是谁，你的发色和模样，即便是隔着四个学院的长桌我也能一眼找到；你的音色，身上的味道，及时闭着眼睛也不会认错。

其实我一直想问，如果，如果那天我没有假装喝醉，你是不是就会装成什么都没有发生过，也不敢将那封告白的信塞进我的怀里，毕业以后就此别过？

斯莱特林扣五十分，为了你的犹豫试探和胆怯。

当然，我也知道后来你为了为了能让你父母认同我们的婚姻做了多少努力，虽然你不说，但是我知道你付出了很多才让我们的婚礼顺利进行。

我从没想过我的婚礼和生活会如此美好。

从记事起，美好这件事就似乎与我无关，我不想再说那些难过的回忆，我不会忘了他们，也不能忘了他们，但是感谢你，在那些噩梦缠身的夜晚陪着我，让我知道我不必一个人。

人生不能总是圆满，那我想前十七年的所有苦难都是为了得到你而付出的代价。

感谢梅林，让我在11岁生日那天推开摩金夫人长袍店的大门遇见你，（好吧，虽然即使那天没遇见你，我后来一样会和你有纠缠不清的一生，我发誓我就是知道。）感谢他将你带到我的身边，让我陪伴你的成长，参与你的余生。

我真的不擅长说这些话，你知道的。

但是我又是真心想让你知道。

德拉科，我何其有幸能和你相伴一生。

我爱你。

Your Harry

2007年


	9. 第九封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【德哈】Luv Letter

My Own True Love：

虽然你这封信大概是喝醉了在那群红毛的撺掇下写的，我猜他们就是想看我的反应没错吧。

好吧，那就让他们看着。

首先，在我对你表白的那封信上我就明确的表示过了，先爱上的那个人一定是我，以及你也不是在六年级才爱上我的。

愚蠢莽撞的格兰芬多根本认识不到自己的感情，你从四年级开始眼睛就离不开我了，你自己还不知道。

好吧，这不能怪你，毕竟我那时候也没能看出来，所以你说的没错，我们的确错过得太久了。

当然，至今你也不知道，早在我第一次向你伸手的时候，我是真心地想同你做朋友，你却为了那个穷鬼拒绝了我。但是看看现在，你到底还是选择了我。

从那时起，你就吸引了我全部的注意力。那些无聊又幼稚的手段无非是想让你看见我，结果你却在我看不见的地方一次次去送命。

你是在用这样的方法让我越来越无法从你身上移开视线，每时每刻都在担心你。在我没意识到的时候，你就已经占据了我全部的生命。

还有第一次接吻，事实上也不是在毕业典礼，是在你四年级带回那个人回来的消息后，在医疗翼住院的那个晚上。

那个晚上我独自站在你的病床旁站了很久，我也想了很多。

那时候，我就相信你说的话。所以我也害怕，我害怕以后我们是不是会成为敌人，我却无能为力。

那时我也察觉到了你自己都不曾意识到的感情，我以为，伤害你，让你恨我是最好的保护你的方式，毕竟马尔福家的位置是显而易见的。

我要为五年级的一切道歉，那时候我只是希望你能平安。

当然，我认为六年级我们已经扯平了这一切，你留在我身上的烙印，注定了我们之间命运的纠缠。

总之，那天我吻了你，我以为那会是我们第一次，也是最后一次。

不过还好，现在你“抓住”我了，伟大的傲罗先生，你终生监禁了一个危险的前食死徒。

反正现在，我想什么时候吻你都可以，我喜欢看你接吻时紧张地闭上眼睛，睫毛还在微微颤动的模样，尽管已经吻过很多次你依然会偶尔忘记呼吸，不得不说，你那样子真是傻的可爱。

至于我父母认同我们的婚姻？

好吧，我不知道你是不是和大家一样，以为父亲并不赞同我们结婚。事实并不是那样，父亲以为我是想利用你来重震马尔福家的荣耀和地位，我只是不希望他以为我是想利用你。

我是真的爱你。

最后，不管你是在和那群没品味的韦斯莱玩无聊的游戏，还是喝醉了酒，总之别动，我来接你回家。

Your Draco


	10. 第十封信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【德哈/马尔福父子】Growing up

Scorpius：

我不敢相信这真的发生了。

自从我和你爸爸在一起后，我没想到有天我也会有一个孩子。

是的没错，你爸爸，巫师界的大英雄，著名的救世主，伟大的哈利·波特。

你爷爷，我父亲，在我出生的时候曾写了一封信给我，我想我也应该写一封信给你，鉴于你这注定不平凡的身份。

我希望在你18岁成年时你能知道这一切。

首先，你要知道的第一件事，你是我和你爸爸领养的孩子。当然，你现在也一定明白了在巫师界，有的是方法让男人生孩子，但是我并不愿意让你爸爸承受这样的事。当然，这样的身份也不能削弱一丝一毫我们对你的爱，我希望你明白，即使我们之间没有血缘关系，但是当你进入我们家开始，你就是我们的孩子，你姓波特-马尔福，这是巫师界最不可思议的组合。

你再大一点，我会告诉你，波特和马尔福曾经是多么的水火不容，但是爱就是这么的神奇，任何事情在爱面前都不值一提。

因为爱，我为他背弃从小接受的纯血教育，而他为我去对抗这个世界不友好的舆论压力。

爱是这个世界上最伟大的魔法，你会明白的。

我想你能一生选择和你爱的,你现在成年了，我希望你能选择你爱的人，守护她/他，从一而终。

然后，我还要你知道，血统不是一切。不得不说，我花了17年才认识到这一点。

你是一个巫师，但是你没有巫师血统，你是被麻瓜遗弃的孩子，因为他们害怕你的与众不同，这不是你的错。

这也是我不喜欢麻瓜的原因，他们总是恐惧自己不能掌控的力量，不能接受这世界除了他们之外还有更加广阔的世界。

不过，这是命运的安排，让我们得以成为一家人。

我希望你不要像我小时候那样。万事万物皆有灵，和我们一起构成了这个世界的多样性。

即使是那些不让人愉快的麻瓜也是。

你还需要知道，你可能觉得这个世界可能对你不那么友好。

因为你是我和你爸爸的孩子，他们可能会对你要求格外的严格，就像当年他们对你爸爸那样。

当年整个巫师界都把希望压在他身上，你一定也已经学了魔法史，了解那段黑暗时期是什么情况。

所有人都把重担压在你爸爸肩上，而那时，他只是一个17岁刚成年的少年。（是的，战后魔法部修改了法律，巫师界和麻瓜界一样18岁才成年。）

我很高兴，在一切结束以后我们能明白彼此的心意，他需要一个地方，让他做回哈利·波特，而不是这个世界的救世主。他说他需要我。

从那时起，这个世界就紧盯我们不放。

毕竟，我是一个前食死徒。

而我想说的是，你不必在意这个世界的目光，做你自己认为正确的选择吧，只要不伤害他人，我和你爸爸永远都支持你。

原谅我，我也是第一次做“父亲”这个身份，可能在这些年里会有很多不足的地方，但是我会陪着你一起成长。

最后一件事，我想让你知道的是，

我的儿子。

斯科皮·许珀里翁·波特-马尔福

我和你爸爸永远爱你。

Draco Potter-Malfoy

2018年


End file.
